Hydro (Contest Entry)
Introduction The two most common elements in the universe are hydrogen and stupidity - ''Harlan Ellison Hydro was created by me for Silver's Element Inspired OC Contest; I got hydrogen! Appearance ''Hydrogen is the chemical element with the symbol H and the atomic number 1. With a standard atomic weight 1.008, hydrogen is '''the' lightest element in the periodic table'' ''- Wikipedia Hydro is certainly a strange sight to see, however no one glaces twice about this somewhat odd-looking hybrid. He is a mainly white dragon, with light gray overscales and darker gray wing membranes. They have patches of white at the jagged tips, and they glow faintly in dim lighting. His pale ivory horns perhapes are a few shades darker than his mainscales, however they still appear white (with a hint of yellow at the tips). He has dark, almost black, blue eyes, which are accented with streaks of pale gold, the same gold that lines his gills. He has a few gray icicle-like spikes on his neck, which slowly spread down to his wings and back. These spikes can glow softly, emmiting a sort of yellow-tinted white halo behind his ears. He also has gray IceWing tail spikes (which also glow because why not). He has gray glow-in-the-dark stripes next to his eyes and on his neck, underbelly, and tail, which appear white in the dark. They also have the same yellow tint as his horns (when in the dark). He has a rather slim build, with gawky limbs and tail. He doesn't eat very much, and so he looks as if a gentle breeze could knock him right over. Note: in the real world, hydrogen is mostly see-through, so I couldn't really expand that much on his appearance. Personality ''hydrogen is a'' 'colourless, odorless, ''tasteless'',' 'non-''toxic'', nonmetallic, ''highly'' combustible' ''diatomic gas with the molecular formula H2. - Wikipedia colourless (/'kələləs/) 1. (especially of a gas or liquid) without colour 2''. 'lacking' distinctive character or intrest; dull'' - Google "I'm actually a pretty cool guy." Some may describe Hydro as boring, dull, or nerdy, but once you get to know him, he's a pretty chill guy (even if he is a bit nerdy). He has a love for math and chemistry, but tragically only gets Bs or Cs in his classes. tastless (/'tās(t)ləs/) 1''. 'lacking flavour' ''2. considered to be lacking in aesthetic judgement or offend against what is regarded as appropriate behaviour - Google "Why do I need a pencil when a pen is so much easier to write with?" Hydro has no sense of style, whatsoever. As long as it gets the job done, it works for him. non-toxic (/'nän'täksik) 1. '''not' poisonous or toxic'' - Google Hydro would never hold a grudge against anyone, even if it's unforgivable to some. He won't try to be annoying either, but some may find his lectures very irritating. combustible (/kəm'bəstəb(ə)l/) 1. '''able' to catch fire and burn easily'' "I can be a little slow off the starting mark, but when I get going, I really go!" Hydro is normally a really calm and collected dragon, but when he gets angry about something, he can really. Get. Angry. Thankfully, the anger is short-lasted and he always ends up apologizing in the end, even if he's reluctant to. Backstory/History Indium, Hydro's mother, ran away from her parents and the Ice Kingdom at a young age and wandered the continent searching for a purpose. She met Seaborium, the former SeaWing prince, and fell in love with him. She convinced him to run away with her, and he agreed. They found themselves on a small island just off the Sea Kingdom. Seabor recognized the island as "Death Island," a place haunted by ghosts from a massecre long ago. Indium convinced Seaborium that there was no ghosts on the island and it would be a great place to raise a dragonet in seceret, since the SeaWings were reluctant to go there. Life on the island was rough at first, since Indium was with egg and couldn't really do anything, and Seaborium was (to be completely honest) a bit intimidated by the legend of the ghosts. After Silicon was born, life got easier, and now Seaborium had a son to help him with things such as hunting or building. They renamed the island -insert island name- When Hydro was born, his family had already gotton very accustomed to daily life, and the legend was only a funny story to tell at bedtime. Ever since his father had gotten Hydro a scroll for the first time, the young dragonet was studious and intelligent, and was always asking for more to read and write. His mother often spent her time telling Hydro the old stories of her former tribe, such as the Legend of Darkstalker. When Hydro was three, he wrote his very own book (that he hides away from sight, under his pillow). It was actually quite good for someone his age, and that prompted his dad to enroll him in the somewhat new Jade Mountain Academy, which had just reached it's fourth year of being in service. Relationships Indium Hydro's mom. She ran away from the Ice Kingdom when she was a little more than a dragonet, found Prince Seaborgium after three years of being a renegade, ran away with him, had like, a billion dragonets, and now lives in a cave on an island outlooking the sea. Seaborgium Hydro's dad. He was the former prince of the SeaWings, then ran away with Indium when he was an edgy teenager, found an island they could live in without Queen Seafoam discovering them, and had Silicon, Hydro, and Iridium (notice how all the dragonets names are named after elements? And how Hydro is the only one whose name doesn't begin with a 'S' or a 'I'? Yeah, I kinda did that by accident). Silicon Hydro's older brother who exels in everything he doesn't, which is considerably a lot. Hydro loves his big bro very much and would give anything away for him. Iridium - silver Sea/Ice (looks like a normal Ice) - Hydro's younger sister from a different hatching Argos - the glasses dragon - intrested in his opthalmology studies - positive - ELECTRICITY?? COOLIO!! Abilities WIP Trivia - In Greek, hydrogen means "water-former" - w o r s h i p s the number 1 - hydrogen atoms are actually white so -shrug- isn't that his main colour? Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SeaWings Category:IceWings Category:Hybrids Category:Content (Epiphlyte)